Amayenge
Amayenge is a Zambian musical group that begun in Choma, Southern Zambia in 1978. They were initially known as the Cross-town Traffic, then The Crossbones before they picked up the name the New Crossbones. Finally, over the years they came to be known as Amayenge ASOZA (Amayenge Sounds of Zambia). The word "Amayenge‟ is a Lenje name for a coming out dance for female initiation rites which suggest dance and celebration. Kris Chali was one of the founders of the band and led the band to be the most successful band in Zambian Music history before he died on 30th May 2003. Amayenge is now managed by Frazer Chilembo. The band continues to play in Zambia, in the region, Africa and beyond. Links To Peel Peel discovered Amayenge through Capital Radio's Charlie Gillett in 1987 and saw the group do a concert in Oxford with his son William Ravenscroft a year later. On his show of 01 August 1988, Peel described the concert as a wonderful performance: "Got to see them at the weekend: they were quite wonderful....Saw them playing in the South Park at Oxford, an abbreviated set by all accounts, but I had to leave before the end because our William wasn't feeling terrifically well, and we had a three-hour drive to get home with him in some pain, but he still didn't regret being there for a minute. It was a wonderful performance....Attila The Stockbroker was there, and a great number of other congenial people as well." Amayenge were one of the few African artists to perform a session twice in one year for Peel's show. Both sessions were recorded while they were on tour in the UK in 1988. Sessions 1. Recorded: 1988-07-05. Broadcast: 12 July 1988. Repeated: 27 July 1988, 27 December 1988. The first session is available on The Peel Sessions (vinyl, 12" EP, 1989, Strange Fruit) *Chibuyubuyu / Munise Munise / Free Nelson Mandela / Filiukotuleya 2. Recorded: 1988-08-??. Broadcast: 06 September 1988. Repeated: 28 September 1988 *Children Of Africa / Madzela Madzela / Mbikulo Other Shows Played ;1987 *18 August 1987: Unknown *04 September 1987 (Radio Bremen): Lelo Balesia *12 October 1987: Mulumbwe *14 October 1987: Unknown *19 October 1987: Mao (2x2) *01 November 1987 (BFBS): Moscow 1985 Part 1 *10 November 1987: Chibuyubuyu (7" - Chibuyubuyu / Kanyama) Kariba *17 November 1987: Mulumbwe *22 November 1987 (BFBS): Aphiri *01 December 1987: Chibuyubuyu (7" - Chibuyubuyu / Kanyama) Kariba *06 December 1987 (BFBS): Mulumbwe (LP - Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia) WOMAD *21 December 1987: Chibuyubuyu (7") Kariba ;1988 *05 January 1988: Chibuyubuyu (v/a LP - Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia) WOMAD *06 January 1988: (Kaonde) Ina Chisungu (v/a LP - Kariba Special) Kariba *01 February 1988: Ina Chisungu (v/a LP - Kariba Special) Gramma *23 February 1988: Chibuyubuyu (7" - Chibuyubuyu / Kanyama) Kariba *09 April 1988 (Radio Bremen): Chibuyubuyu (7" - Chibuyubuyu / Kanyama) Kariba *03 May 1988: Keilelembe Ndeke QZ (7") Kariba *04 May 1988: Keilelembe Ndeke QZ (7") Kariba KSP 034 *Peel May June 1988 Lee Tape 9: Mulumbwe (LP - Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia) WOMAD *16 May 1988: Lelo Baleisa (v/a LP - Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia) WOMAD *18 May 1988: Mulumbwe (v/a LP - Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia) WOMAD *31 May 1988 (Radio Bremen): Lelo Baleisa (v/a LP - Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia) WOMAD *01 June 1988 (Rockradio): Lelo Balejisa (LP – Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia) WOMAD *21 June 1988: 'Chibuyubuyu (Compilation LP-Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia)' (WOMAD) *27 June 1988 (BBC World Service): Chibuyubuyu (v/a LP - Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia) WOMAD *28 June 1988: Lelo Baleisa / Unknown (LP – Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia) WOMAD *29 June 1988: Mulumbwe (v/a LP - Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia) WOMAD *09 July 1988 (BFBS): Chibuyubuyu (7") *11 July 1988: Mulumbwe (LP - Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia) WOMAD *18 July 1988: Kubatana Mu Zimbabwe (early release, before added on their 1989 self titled album) *19 July 1988: Kanyama (LP - Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia) WOMAD 009 *25 July 1988: Kaunda Wize *06 August 1988 (BFBS): Kanyama (7") *01 August 1988: 'Kanyama (Compilation LP-Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia)' (WOMAD) *18 October 1988 (Radio Bremen): Umwana Amonekela Uluchelo (album - Asoza) Kariba ;1989 *18 January 1989: Mao (v/a album - Zambiance) Globe Style ORB 037 *13 February 1989: Munise Munise (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *27 February 1989: Ten Kwacha (album - Amayenge) Mondeca *01 March 1989: Munise Munise (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *14 March 1989: Unknown *Peel March 1989 Lee Tape 32: Kaunda Wize (album - Amayenge) Mondeca MON 003 *28 September 1989: Kubatana Mu Zimbabwe (LP - Asoza) Kariba *12 October 1989: Kuchibombo (v/a LP - Zambia!! - An Introduction) Mondeca *28 November 1989: Keilelembe Ndeke QZ (album - Amayenge) Mondeca *12 December 1989: Umwana Amonekela Uluchelo (album - Amayenge) Mondeca *20 December 1989: 'Umwana Amonekela Uluchelo (LP-Amayenge)' (Mondeca) *23 December 1989 (BFBS): Umwana Amonekela Uluchelo (album - Amayenge) Mondeca Records MON 003 *30 December 1989 (BFBS): Ina Chisungu (album - Amayenge) Mondeca Records MON 003 *Winter 1989/1990 (Rockradio): Unknown ;1990 *17 January 1990: Umwana Amonekela Uluchelo (album - Amayenge) Mondeca MON 003 *23 April 1990: Munise Munise (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit ;1991 *05 January 1991: Keilelembe Ndeke QZ (album - Amayenge) Mondeca *23 March 1991: Umwana Amonakela Muchelo *18 April 1991 (Radio Mafia): Kuba Tana Mu Zimbabwe *15 June 1991: Munise Munise (Peel session EP) *Peel 004 (Radio Bremen): Munise Munise (7" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *27 July 1991: 'Chibuyubuyu' (7" Single) Cariba ;1998 *07 July 1998: Lelo Balesia 2002 *03 January 2002 (Radio Eins): Munise Munise (12" EP - The Peel Session) ;Others *Songs From The Frontline: Aphiri External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists Category:Unknown